Can You Love Me?
by 1827yaoigirl22
Summary: Tsuna has lived with Nana since birth. He never knew his father. When Nana unexpectedly dies, Tsuna is left to himself. Iemitsu comes and takes him back to live with his family. Tsuna has yet been able to cope with his mother's death. He starts acting out violently towards everyone. Can anyone make his torn soul whole again? Will he ever find happiness? True love?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN

Rating: M

Warning: Yaoi and my mistakes

Pairing: Hibari/Tsuna

Authors Note: So new story with these two. I love this pairing so much but Sasuke/Naruto is my OTP. I hope I can do weekly updates on this one. My days can get pretty hectic at times, with my sister going to college, me helping with her kids and working days. Sundays would probably be my update days. Please read and enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Chapter 1

Can you love me?

Can you save me?

Can you always be there for me?

**Please don't leave me!**

His mother had always been there for him. Loved him. Was his comfort and hero.

Dad was always away. Never there. So he clinged to his mother, his only family.

As he grew older, his mother was growing sicker each day. She kept it hidden well, until that day she collapsed while making supper. Her son found her and called for help.

He felt so helpless that day. She was in the hospital, lying in bed, hooked up to machines. The doctors told him she had a very deadly cancer and she's had it for many years.

At only fifteen years old he didn't know what to do. He cried knowing there was no way to save her. She died late into the night. He was picked up by Child Services.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

The next day he was allowed to go back to the house, he grew up in. He packed all his belongings and some of his mother's things.

He had to stay in a group home.

It took the workers two weeks to get ahold of his father.

"Tsunayoshi, your father will be here later today to get you" called Lyla, one of the younger workers.

Tsuna glanced at her, shifting his light brown eyes away from the book he was reading.

He nodded his head and turned back to the book.

Lyla softly sighed and walked off down the hallway.

Later that day, an hour before he got to leave, Tsuna laid in the small bed with his arm lying across his eyes.

Two boys that he shared the room with, come in talking loud about some game their team won.

Tsuna didn't talk to most of the kids here, he stayed to himself.

"Wasn't that awesome when Dylan got smacked in the face by his own team's ball!" Gray was saying to Mike. "Yup and funny too"

They both laughed and walked over to their beds. When they saw Tsuna, Dylan sneered.

"Dude, what is his problem, you'd think someone died with the way he's been since he got here"

Mike rolled his eyes and whispered softly, thinking Tsuna couldn't hear him.

"_Didn't you hear, his mom just died, not even a month ago_"

Dylan looked surprised. He thought the new kid was thinking he was better than them.

"Oh"

Tsuna groaned and turned his body onto his side, facing away from them. He would be gone soon and he would never see them again.

Dylan and Mike picked out some clothes and stuff and headed to the showers, finally leaving Tsuna to himself.

Tsuna sat up, pulled his legs up to his chest and put his arms around his knees. He didn't feel good. He went to his mom's funeral just a few days ago and it was the worst. He throw up all that he had eaten from breakfast after it was over and he was back at the group home.

A few drops of tears fell from his eyes, not yet coping with his mother's death.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Lyla came and got Tsuna from his room. He shouldered his worn backpack and picked up the two suitcases.

Following Lyla down the stairs, he could hear a loud, deep voice talking happily.

Spiky blonde hair was the first thing Tsuna saw when he walked into the dining room.

Kasey, the head of the group home, noticed him and gestured him to come over.

Tsuna stood next to Kasey and looked at the tall, huge man in front of him.

"Tsuna" Kasey started. "This is your father, you are going to live with him" She patted his shoulder and gave him a fake bright smile. The man who is his father stuck out his hand for a shake. "It's nice to see you again Tsuna, you've grown well" Tsuna gave him a dejected look and took a step back. Iemitsu Sawada frowned slightly, putting his hand back to his side.

"I know what you are feeling Tsuna, and I can give you time to heal"

Tsuna rolled his eyes and looked away. '_How can he know what I feel, when he was never there'_

Tsuna sat in the window seat of the plane. He was going to be living in Japan with his father and his family. He was not happy to be living in ansother country but he had no chose. This was going to be his new family. They never said he had to happy about it. He wasn't _'This is going to be hell'._

xxxxxxxx

Authors Note_: Soooo_, what do think so far? I need to know! Please review. Kyoya will be in the next chapter, I'm pretty sure. You'll just have to wait and see. Sorry for the shortness. I promise the next one will be longer. Please Review, Favorite and Follow. Anything would make me happy. :)

~1827yaoigirl22


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN

Rating: M

Warning: Yaoi and my mistakes

Pairing: Hibari/Tsuna

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favored, and followed! Sorry I didn't get this out yesterday.

'_Thinking_'

'_**Tsuna's other self thinking'**_

Can you love me?

Can you save me?

Can you always be there for me?

**Please don't leave me!**

Chapter 2

Tsunayoshi looked at the house he would be staying at. The house was huge. Nothing like mothers and his house. He wasn't going to enjoy living here. '_I want to be back home, with mom' _

Iemitsu patted Tsuna's shoulder. "This is your new home, you'll be alright"

Tsuna scowled. He wasn't going be _alright_. It felt like he was living in a nightmare.

When a women, around his father's age, opened the door, Tsuna shook with rage inside. This women was the one his father left for Nana!

She smiled politely, moving to let them in. Tsuna took his shoes off and kept his head down to hide the hate shining in his eyes. Iemitsu kissed the women gently on the lips. "Welcome home, dear" Her voice was soft and caring. _'Like mother's'_ Tsuna thought. _'__**No! Never think that**__**women's voice is like mothers. Mother is bette**__r'_ The voice inside Tsuna's head screamed.

It was one week ago Tsuna started to hear this voice. '_Yes, mother is so much better than her, she ruined everything!'_ He sometimes agreed to what the voice would tell him but when it would tell Tsuna what to do, he acted out towards other. It wasn't Tsuna's fault, the headaches and he fighting with himself caused these violent acts. He almost put a kid, at the group home, who was his age in the hospital. Tsuna made his first cut that night, full of guilt for what he had done.

"Thank you, love" He heard Iemitsu say to the woman. Her golden brown eyes shifted to the boy, her husband came home with. "Is this him, Iemitsu?" Tsuna did not see the sweet smile she gave. Iemitsun pulled Tsuna towards his wife and smiled hugely.

"Celia, this is Tsunayoshi, my son and Tsuna this is Celia, my wife"

Celia bowed at the waist. "It is wonderful that you can join our family"

Tsuna narrowed his brows. '_Hear that, I can join their family now.'_

'_**What a load of BS that is! Fuck them! They can go hell!**_'

The voice was howling in animalistic rage. Tsuna felt the painful headache, again. This wasn't good. He forced a smile their way and in a strained voice said, "Thank you for having me. Please take care of me" The force of the smile hurt, so he dropped it and turned away from them.

Iemitsu frowned at his son's behavior but it was probably from the loss of his mother. Celia still smiled, knowing it would take the young boy some time to heal. "Your room is ready" she told him. "I'll have Kora show you the way" She called for the maid and Tsuna followed her up the stairs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Celia watched Tsuna, noticing the way he slouched his body. A sad and pitiful look over took her face. "Iemitsu, do you really think we are best for him?"

Iemitsu put his hands on her shoulders and squeezed them gently. "He will need time, my love, to figure out what he is going though. We just need to be there for him" Celia nodded, agreeing with him. "Is Giotto here?" Iemitsu asked her.

"No, he's out with his friends, he said he'll be back before dinner"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The maid, Kora, if Tsuna remembered correctly, stopped in front of a door on the right side of the hallway. "The bathroom is down that way" She pointed to the left him. "Once you are settled I will show you the rest of the house" Kora took out a key and opened the door. Tsuna walked behind her, keeping two steps away.

The bedroom was larger than his kitchen and living room put together, back at his old home. A queen sized bed, with a canopy was in the middle, a bay window to the right of it, a huge burgundy dresser stood a few feet away from the bed and huge closest doors were on the far left of the room.

Tsuna was in awe. He put down his things beside him and looked around. "Would you like help with your belongings, young master?" Tsuna came out of a daze and looked at the maid. "No, please leave" His voice sounded monotone. Kora bowed. "I will come get you when you are ready" She showed him a key pad next to the door. "Just press this button to call me" She left the room, closing the door behind her.

Tsuna sat on the bed and put his head into his hands. That voice was not his. He heard that voice many times only in his mind. What was happening to him?

'_This isn't like me_'

'_**Oh poor little Tsuna. Grow up! Look at what is happening. Mother died. Now we have to live with a father who's never cared until now, if he even does and his home wreaker wife! Be strong and don't believe anything that comes from them'**_

Tsuna cried in anguish.

'_Why did you leave me mother?_'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

The son of Iemitsu and Celia, Giotto walked into the house. "Mother, I'm home!"

Celia's voice carried from the kitchen. "Welcome home, Giotto. I'm in the kitchen"

Giotto took off his shoes and walked to where his mother was.

Celia was preparing dinner. Giotto sat the corner, reaching for a cookie when his mom hit his hand with a mixing spoon. "No dessert before dinner" Giotto rolled his eyes and stood up. "Fine, I'll just go to my room" Celia looked up at him. "Your father is home and brought Tsuna here, go meet him, his room is across from yours" Giotto nodded walking out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

**BOOM!**

A crashing sound was heard coming from the room across from Giotto's.

He rushed over to the door and turned the knob, opening the door. A glass vase hit the wall a few inches from his face, glass splattering all over the wall. Violets fell to the floor and water ran down the wall. Broken glass pieces surrounded the flowers and some stuck to the wall.

Eyes wide in disbelief, Giotto walked more into the room. Being careful to avoid the glass he took notice that the room was trashed. The bed covers were thrown to the floor. Pillows slashed with their feathers covering the bed and around it. A bedside table was tossed to the other side of the room, one of its legs broken in half, laying on the floor.

A soft whine come from a corner by the dresser. Giotto followed the sound and found a boy around his age huddled against the dresser. The boy was shaking and mumbled words came from his mouth repeating the same thing. "I didn't do it, I didn't do it"

Giotto reached out his hand and touched the boys shoulder. The boy, who Giotto knew had to be Tsuna, jerked his body away. "Please don't hurt me" He cried out pathetically. Giotto kneeled down and held out his hands. "I won't hurt you. I just wanted to know if you are alright"

Tsuna shook his head. "I-i, didn't do this. I don't know how he got out. It's never happened before"

Giotto was confused. What did he mean by it wasn't him but was someone else?

"What is the last thing you remember?"

Tsuna put his hands down and looked up at the man. Tears stained his face. A red flush covered his cheeks from the crying. "I w-was sitting on the bed thinking to myself, when I fainted for some reason"

"You don't remember anything else?"

Tsuna shook his head. "No, nothing"

Giotto stood up and held his hand out for Tsuna to take. Tsuna griped his shaking hand with Giotto's much larger one and was pulled up to his feet.

"Who are you?" Tsuna asked.

"I am Giotto, Iemitsu's and Celia's son"

Tsuna's eyes widened in shock. "W-what….but….how old are you?" Giotto did look older than him but he had to be sure.

Giotto gave him a strange look but answered him nonetheless.

"I'll be eighteen in the summer"

Breathe Tsuna! Breathe! His heart beat fast and his lungs felt like they were going to close. '_No! That would mean his mother….._' He couldn't finish that thought. Giotto watched as he went into a panic attack, he had to calm him down or the kid would faint again. Giotto took hold of Tsuna by the shoulders.

"Hey, what's your name?"

Tsuna looked up at him and tried to move out of his grip. "Let me go!" Giotto shook his head. "No, not until you calm down, you're going to hurt yourself thrashing around like that" Tsuna stopped moving and relaxed his body.

"My name is Tsunayoshi, my father is also Iemitsu"

Giotto took his hands off Tsuna, puttimg them in his jean pockets.

"So that makes us half-brothers, I'm cool with that"

Tsuna sure wasn't. '_Why mom? How could you do this to me?_'

Giotto grimaced looking around the room again. "I'll call the maid, go get dressed for dinner"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Warm sun light came through the window, illuminating the room. Tsuna groaned when light hit his face, pulling the covers over him.

Knock. Knock.

"Tsuna, get up and dress. We have to get to school early!"

Tsuna heard Giotto walk away as he was getting out of bed. He went through his closest and found the school's uniform. He put it on, grabbed his backpack and ran out of his room.

Tsuna sat the table, eating his breakfast in silence when Giotto grabbed an energy bar and dragged Tsuna out of his seat to the door. "Hiiii, Giotto what are you doing" Giotto threw Tsuna's shoes at him. "We can't be late" Giotto looked at his watch. "Shit Alaude's going to kill me!" Tsuna quickly put on his shoes, watching Giotto fuss over the time was kind of funny.

Giotto parked his car and got out, slamming the door. Tsuna cringed from the sound. When he got out of the car he saw two male figures walk towards Giotto and him. They looked almost identical, except one had blonde hair and blues eyes and the other male had black hair and gray eyes. They stopped in front of them. Giotto smiled widely. "Tsuna this is Alaude and his little brother Kyoya, who is here because….."

"He was helping me with some thugs, who were flirting with underclassmen girls." Alaude gave Giotto an annoyed look. Tsuna bowed to them. "I'm Tsunayoshi, Giotto's brother"

Alaude smirked. "Yes we already know" Kyoya crossed his arms and looked slightly annoyed with all of them. "Hn."

Tsuna was confused and scared of the dark look Kyoya had in his eyes.

'Why me?'

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed. Please review, favorite and follow. Any would do to make me happy.

~_1827yaoigirl22 _


End file.
